1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, more specifically to data transmission in a wireless multiple-access communication system.
2. Background
A wireless multiple-access system can concurrently support communication for multiple wireless terminals on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from terminals to base stations. Multiple terminals may simultaneously transmit data on the reverse link and/or receive data on the forward link. This may be achieved by multiplexing the data transmissions on each link to be orthogonal to one another in time, frequency, and/or code domain. The orthogonality ensures that the data transmission for each terminal does not interfere with the data transmissions for other terminals.
A multiple-access system typically has many cells, where the term “cell” can refer to a base station and/or its coverage area depending on the context in which the term is used. Data transmissions for terminals in the same cell may be sent using orthogonal multiplexing to avoid “intra-cell” interference. However, data transmissions for terminals in different cells may not be orthogonalized, in which case each terminal would observe “inter-cell” interference from other cells. The inter-cell interference may significantly degrade performance for certain disadvantaged terminals observing high levels of interference.
To combat inter-cell interference, a wireless system may employ a frequency reuse scheme whereby not all frequency bands available in the system are used in each cell. For example, a system may employ a 7-cell reuse pattern and a reuse factor of K=7. For this system, the overall system bandwidth W is divided into seven equal frequency bands, and each cell in a 7-cell cluster is assigned one of the seven frequency bands. Each cell uses only one frequency band, and every seventh cell reuses the same frequency band. With this frequency reuse scheme, the same frequency band is only reused in cells that are not adjacent to each other, and the inter-cell interference observed in each cell is reduced relative to the case in which all cells use the same frequency band. However, a large reuse factor represents inefficient use of the available system resources since each cell is able to use only a fraction of the overall system bandwidth.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to reduce inter-cell interference in a more efficient manner.